A Series Of Fortunate Events
by saphire butterfly
Summary: Kagome finally decides to leave Inuyasha, the first of all the new changes in her life. But are all these changes really that bad as secrets start to unravel from unlikely people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, yes, I know, odd title. But it was the best thing I could come up with and I'm also reading a series of unfortunate events, so yeah…anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this story!**

* * *

"Inuyasha! Move!" My voice rang clear and loud across the battle field as I notched an arrow, my purification powers already sparking about. He looked back with a scowl before reluctantly moving aside. I let the arrow fly, blue, pink, and purple sparks burst about the field as the purple arrow shot forward. The demon howled in pain as it was pierced in the heart. He was burned from the inside out and all that was left were two jewel shards and a pile of ashes. I sighed and walked over to the shards, putting my bow across my quiver. I bent over and grabbed the jewels, they immediately turned back to their original glowing pure pink color. I opened the jar and pulled out the half completed jewel and merging it with its other half. I put back in the jar and put a small barrier around it to keep demons from touching it and it made the chain and little jar unbreakable. I turned back to the group to assess the damage.

Sango had a broken arm and Miroku had a giant gash across his front. Shippo was thankfully undamaged, I would horrified if my little son was hurt. I walked over to Sango, who had walked over to Miroku's side, and healed her arm. I then moved to Miroku, glare firmly in place to make sure he wouldn't touch my ass, and healed his wound. It took a lot of energy and left me winded, but I didn't let that show. I was never going to be weak in front of these people again.

"Wench, heal me now." I stiffened at his voice and slowly turned around. I kept my head down and my bangs covered my face. It was too much, something snapped. I had followed him and been loyal for two years of my life. I had loved him and been hurt. I had watched him sneak out of camp and confess his love to a walking clay pot, Kikyo. She wasn't even real, she only had the looks of her and all of her hates, and he still loved her. My heart broke as I watched them mate, to terrified and heart broken to move. That was a year ago and my hate for him had grown each day.

"I'm not going to heal you. You are a bastard and I am leaving. I will still be allied with this pack, but not for you, for the sake of ridding this world of a half-breed worse than you." My voice was eerily calm and quite. I walked away, grabbing my bow and arrows, and lead the way down the road. Shippo sat in my arms, a happy grin on his face. I smiled and kissed his forehead. We walked for three days, I made sure to cover our tracks, scents, and auras so that they couldn't follow us. We walked fast and long, making sure to put as much distance as possible between us. We woke before the sun rose and well after it set. We were tired when we finally found our new home.

It was at the edge of the dense forest by a cliff. It was far from any village and I doubted any one would think to look for us out here. There were a couple of trees with space between them. They sat by a creek, it came in at an angle, a wider opening by us to finally run of the cliff around the trees, there was a little drop off before the water. The water flowed over smooth grey rocks with small bits of moss growing on them. The water slightly bubbled and made a peaceful sound. The area between the trees was big enough for a fire and us to sleep around it and still be safe. The place was perfectly covered and one of the trees was perfect for leaning against and I noticed there was enough room for more guests. It was perfect. I smiled and looked down to Shippo.

"Shippo, what do you think of this place?"

"I like it, it's peaceful and secluded, no one would ever come here." I smiled at him, I was glad he liked it. It made it so much easier.

"Good, because this will be our new home. I'm happy you like it. Now, would you mind finding some fire wood? I'm too tired to start building." he nodded and bounced off. He had grown. He now reached my shoulder, apparently demons grow quickly and then stop growing all together. His red hair reached half way down his back and he now wore black hakamas and a white kimono. He wore a black haori that was decorated with white swirls. He wore black dragon hide boots. His green eyes always seemed to dance about in joy. I smiled and turned to the little piece of happiness. I pulled my bag off my back and pulled out the sleeping bags. I put Shippo's closer to the forest, near the creek. I put mine near the cliff, but not to close. I left a pretty big area between the bags, but the bags made two side of a triangle as the heads were nearly touching, I put them the same direction as the cliff edge and creek. On the open area I began digging a hole. I dug it down three feet and each side was three feet wide. I coated the sides and bottom in my miko powers so that I could adjust the temperatures.

I pulled out all the food from my bag and organized it by how cold the things needed to be kept in. I put the things that needed freezer like temperatures farthest away from the fire area. I put the food that needed fridge like temperatures in the middle and then room temperature food was closest to the fire area. I adjusted the temperature accordingly. I looked back in my bag to see what I had left. Just some clothes for both me and Shippo and some bathing supplies. I looked down to my modern day clothing, it was time I made a change from my school uniform. I looked over my shoulder to a twig snapping. It was Shippo and his arms were overflowing with wood. I smiled and walked over to help him.

We stacked them up beside the tree that was perfect for leaning against, the one closest to my sleeping bag. I looked up to the sky, it was a little past noon, the perfect time to eat. I decided against using the fire, it was a little to warm to do that just yet. I walked over to the hole which now served as food storage and pulled out stuff to make sandwiches.

"What kind of sandwich would you like Shippo?" I looked to him as he sat in thought before smiling with his decision made. He turned to me, his eyes dancing.

"I would like a turkey sandwich with cheese okaa-san." I smiled and nodded. I put a little mayonnaise and mustard on the wheat bread and put a couple layers of turkey on it and a slice of cheese on top of it. I put the other slice of bread over it and handed it to him. I made myself a similar sandwich and we ate together in silence. It was when we were nearly done that I realized we hadn't even looked over the edge of the grass covered cliff. I decided to look.

I stood and walked over, the sight took my breath away. It was giant, the drop off had to be at least a few hundred feet. Its nooks and crannies were lit up by the sun that was slowly beginning to make its setting beyond the horizon. There was moss growing on the rocks, the cliff side was green. Below was a forest, I looked on as far as I could see and could make out the rise and fall through the different shades of green. I looked to my right to the waterfall that came from the little creek. It was narrow at the top and widened to become a spray in the lake feeding off a larger fall. The cliff curved inwards and, I'm assuming the main part the little creek by my side split off from, spilled over its edge. It was large and consumed a great part of the area. It pounded into the lake below, a small rainbow created from the spraying water. Small waterfalls like the one beside me decorated the area around the big one. The cliff edge curved outwards a little before abruptly ending. I looked down to the lake below and saw a river winding its way away from the lake. I followed its snaking path through the woods before the trees below covered its route. I smiled at the breathtakingly beautiful scene below me. I glanced to my left as Shippo settled down beside me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Mm, it is." We continued sitting in silence, merely looking about. When the sun finally set and made it look as if the forest below us was on fire, we decided to crawl into bed. I stripped off my uniform and put on a large t-shirt that reached mid thigh. I looked behind me at the rising moon and set up a barrier around our camp. I closed my eyes and followed Shippo into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: First Inuyasha story, hope you like it. I'll put the next chapter up after I see the first review!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sun shining on my face through the green leaves and birds chirping from the trees. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking over at Shippo. He was sleeping peacefully and I didn't blame him, we had been using a lot of energy the past couple days. I smiled, leaned over, and kissed his forehead. I got up and went about making a fire.

I first made a circle of rocks. I made sure the rocks were void of all vegetation and even put them under the creek water to make sure nothing on them would catch fire. The circle was wide with plenty of space in the middle. I put some dry twigs down and a few logs over that. I pulled a match from my bag and lit it. I put it under the twigs and slightly blew on it. My breaths got stronger once the twigs caught fire, and then the logs. I sat back and brushed my hair off my slightly sweating face once I had a nice, happily cracking fire. I looked back at Shippo before standing up, grabbing my bag, and searched the creek for a good place to bath.

A little ways along my walk I found a pretty deep pond. It was just out of view from the camp and if I stood in the middle it would barely reach the top of my breasts. I smiled and stripped off my clothes. I walked into the water, moaning at the cold water. It felt good on my burning muscles from the past three days. I sat down at the edge of the pool and leaned against side. I simply sat for what seemed like hours before washing. I washed off with unscented shampoo, conditioner, and soap. I sat and soaked a little more before getting out of the water. I dried myself with my miko powers, the heat from it dries the water off. I looked into my bag and pulled out a kimono.

The bottoms were black and looked exactly like the Inu brothers pants-in shape. The outer kimono was short sleeved and dark pink with white trimming. The under kimono was black and the sleeves went to the tips of my fingers, the sleeves were flared. I tied the white, black, and dark pink checkered obi around my waist in a simple big bow on my back. I tied my near waist length wavy raven black hair in a high ponytail. My bangs and a few strands of hair framed my face. My light blue eyes stared back at me from my pale skinned reflection in the water and I smiled. I looked nice. The obi perfectly accentuated my slim waist and angular, yet softly rounded hips. The ends of my hair tickled my long neck-but it wasn't too long. I picked up my bag and walked to the clearing. I noticed, as I was walking, that I had no shoes. I shrugged, it was easier to feel where I was going with no shoes and it would toughen me further.

When I got back Shippo was up and collecting long pieces of lumber, he was good at thinning and strengthening wood for houses. He already had a good pile going. We could probably build a good hut by the end of the week.

"Good morning my son, how are you?" he looked up and smiled.

"Great. Speaking of great, you look beautiful okaa-san, Inu-baka will be sorry he ever crossed you. He doesn't know what he's missing!" I smiled at his kindness. "So, would you like to get started?" I nodded. I had made my decision long ago to stay here in the Feudal era, my family already knew. I had said my good byes and sealed the well. It was hard, but I had been flunked out of school because I was gone so much and I had no future there. We had already said I died and they had my funeral, so I couldn't ever go back now. Besides, I belonged here. I had a son and friends which were like family. I could actually make a difference here. Me and Shippo were making our home.

"Sure. Let's make an outline with how big it should be. Do you want to have more than one room?"

He thought a moment, thinking of the best ways to build a good house. "Well, I think right now we should make one room so that we have a functional house. We can always add room later. Luckily this clearing is big enough to make a decent sized house. We should have the door of our house facing the back of our clearing, a little towards the cliff. It will give us time to prepare if anyone tries to break into our house." I nodded, it was a perfect plan, I had no idea how we should build the house anyways. "If we work through the day we should have everything but a solid door, windows, and a roof. We could finish that tomorrow though."

"Yeah, we should make a simple but sturdy house. Complexity can come later. So with that we got to work. I had brought bunches of nails because I knew I was going to eventually leave Inuyasha and I wanted good house building supplies. Shippo would get a piece of lumber and hold it in place while I nailed and applied mud from the creek, which would dry and harden in the summer heat to make insulation. It was hard tedious work, especially when we were reaching the top.

Finally as the sun was setting we finished the last layer, eight feet tall. I smiled, it was hard work but it paid off. We were going to finish earlier than I expected, thanks to Shippo's smart thinking. I looked over to him. He was lucking at the house in pride, his chest puffed out slightly. He was adorable, and I couldn't help it, so I reached over and hugged. I felt his arms come around me. We shifted and looked to the nearly finished house, still hugging. The setting sun still created a beautiful view.

"Hey Shippo, do you think your fox fire could harden and protect the mud from the weather?" he seemed thoughtful for a moment before slowly nodding. He stepped away from my embrace and faced the house. He gave a little yell of 'fox fire!' and blue fire shot on the side of the house we were facing. A moment later he pulled back his powers and we looked at the house. I walked over and slid my hand down the completely smooth surface and gave it a fairly hard punch. Nothing happened. I smiled and looked over at Shippo, who was also smiling. I didn't have to say anything before he was running around the house repeating his actions and strengthening the house. The sun was completely down when he made it back to the first side, the one where the door would be. At the moment we had no door or window outlines, we were too tired. Luckily we had built the house around our camp, so our sleeping bags and supplies were already inside.

Shippo wrapped his arm around my waist and jumped over the wall. I was still glad that the house didn't take up too much room of the clearing, when we made the door we would be able to walk into the fairly large and wide area between the cliff edge and forest. I shook my thought away and walked to my sleeping bag. I pulled off my clothes, as did Shippo-our backs were facing each other-, and pulled on the same large shirt as last night. I folded my clothes and put them on top of my bag. I crawled into my bag and faced Shippo, we had moved away from the fire so I now had to look through it to see him.

"Good night, my son, I love you." I saw him smile.

"I love you too, okaa-san. Good night." We both closed our eyes and fell into sleep, pleasant smiles on our faces from the recent fortunate series of events.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**DISLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sun rising above us. I was lying on my back, looking straight up at the sky. I turned my head to the left, Shippo was still sleeping peacefully. He was snoring slightly and curled up near the top, although the top of his head was barely visible and all I saw was his red hair. I crawled out of my sleeping bag, thankful that it was summer and I wasn't assaulted by cold air, and walked over to my bag. I pulled out my clothes and put them on. I decided to leave my hair down to day and tied a velvet white ribbon around my wrist.

Shippo was still asleep when I walked over to him. I grabbed the clothes he had thrown about him and hung them over my left arm as I reached down and shook him. He groaned before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Shippo, go ahead and put on your clothes. We should get to work on the house, we don't know if it's going to rain soon and we need to map out the area around us." I smiled as he nodded, still sleepy, and grabbed his clothes. I turned my back and started making my breakfast, I had put our fridge of sorts close enough to our camp so that it was included in our house. I pulled out eggs and two pieces of bread. I shuffled to my bag and pulled out a pan, two plates, and two glasses. I smiled at Shippo as I turned around. He was sitting by the fire and was already looking more awake.

"Dear, would you mind filling our cups with water from the stream?"

"Of course not, I'll be right back." I handed him the cups and he jumped over the house wall. I cracked the eggs on the side of the pan and put them in the pan. I put the eggshells on the ground beside, I didn't need them. I held the bread in my lap and held the pan over the fire.

"Hmm, I'll have to make some sort of stand over the fire to hold things." I quietly mused to myself. My arm was starting to get tired when Shippo jumped back over the wall, cups full of cool water. "Aa, perfect timing Shippo, would you mind stirring the eggs so that we can start eating." he nodded and quickly walked over to my bag, retrieving two forks. He walked back and stirred the eggs for a few moments before they were deemed ready to eat. I pulled the pan back and handed the bread to Shippo at the same time.

I put half the eggs on one plate and half on the other. I stood and put the pan to cool near the fridge and bag. I alked back to the fire just as Shippo was pulling back to perfect pieces of toast from the fire. I sat and handed a plate to him and grabbed my piece of toast. We ate in silence.

The sun was nearly directly overhead when we were finished.

"Hehe, looks like we slept in, eh mama?" We both laughed. I grabbed his plate and took it over to the pan, still giving off slight chuckles. "So, ready to finish the house?" I nodded and he grabbed me around the waist and jumped over the wall. We immediately walked over to the pile of lumber when we realized something--only one of us could get up there to work.

"Damn, do you think you can work alone Shippo? I can work on the door and windows."

"Sure, guess we should of thought of this, neh?"

"Yeah, oh, how many windows do you want, and where?" I pulled out a sharpie from my sleeves-I had thought to grab it before we jumped out-and handed it to him.

"Well, we know where the door is, right here." He outlined the door. "We should probably have another one on each side of the house, the one facing the cliff should be bigger so that we have a nice view." he went to the forest side and outlined a nice sized window in the middle of the wall. He went to the other side and outlined a window that took up have the wall-it was half as long and half as wide-it was also centered. "I think we should also have two small windows beside the door, one on each side. What do you think?" I nodded yes, that it was a perfect idea. He quickly outlined the two windows and came back to my side.

"Should we put out the fire, or are you going to make a smoke hole as you work?"

"I'm going to make one as I work, I don't want to waste supplies." I nodded and walked to the nearly finished house. Shippo grabbed some lumber and jumped up. I closed my eyes and shaped my powers into a foot long pure miko energy knife. I carefully started cutting out the door, following the outline Shippo had made-Shippo's hammering and burst of demon energy calmed me and helped me concentrate as I worked.

This pattern continued for the next few hours. Finally, as my powers were starting to quiver from exertion, I made the finally cut on the forest window. I walked out the open door and collapsed on the ground. A second later Shippo collapsed beside me. But he hadn't used his powers as much as me, and even though he was young and tired easier, I had used more energy him and was therefore more tired. We sat for an hour, simply basking in the hot sun. we never said a word and we never moved. The only sound was from the occasional rustle of leaves from small breezes and our breathing. I closed my eyes and let the warmth lull me to sleep.

I woke up an hour later, completely refreshed and looked about as I sat up. Shippo was no where in sight, I was going to panic until I heard Shippo on the other side of the house. He was putting up pieces of wood, vertically, in the large cliff window. It took me a moment, but I realized he was doing it so that when we made the windows we wouldn't have to make the pieces nearly as long. The other windows were small enough to make from one piece.

"I'll go gather some sand to mold."

"Oh, I have started making a pile of it, by the cliff there is a little bank underwater, it collects sand. There's still a lot over there and it's really pure sand." I nodded and walked over to the indicated area, carrying a long, flat piece of lumber under my arm. I laid it down beside the pile of sand and examined it. It was the piece we had cut out for the forest window. I grabbed a handful of sand and started piling it up. Once I had got a decent sized pile I started spreading it out evenly. Whenever I ran out I would get more sand from the pile. I had finally finished making a half inch layer of sand that completely covered the piece of wood when Shippo joined me.

He was carrying the other pieces of lumber cut from the house, including the giant one which he had cut into the correct sizes to put in the remodeled window. He set the pieces down and started making a half inch layer of sand on all of those pieces. I held out my hands above my finished layer of sand and formed a square of my miko powers around it. I got it holding the sand tightly, still in the right shape, but it didn't have the wood holding it anymore. Shippo turned to me as I started heating my miko powers as hot as they could go and shot some of his fox fire around the nearly finished window. When I sat the window back down it was clear with no waves, perfect. I smiled and helped Shippo with the rest.

We stood by the first window-the forest window-and tried to figure out a way to mount the window. The finished windows were sitting by our feet and we had absolutely no idea how to put them in. every once in a while we would glance at each other, hoping the other had an idea. Finally, it seemed to come at me like a speeding train. I gave a little yell in happiness as I voiced my idea.

"Why don't we just make the wood flexible, stuff the window in, and then harden the wood around it!!" Shippo smiled and we did just that. The cliff window was the easiest since the middle pieces of wood could easily be removed. When the wood was hardened, it was incredibly strong. Once I made the charms and put my miko energy in them we would have even more protection, we planned on protecting our home strongly.

We walked over to our last cut out, the door. We checked it all over to make sure it was strong and would keep the cold out. When we were positive that there was nothing wrong with it I ran back into the house and grabbed some nails, two door hinges, and a simple clear glass door knob. I went back outside and he held the door in place as I nailed in the hinges. I ran inside as he let go of the door and it we swung it back in forth, it was perfect. Since we had already cut out the door knob hole it was simple to put it in. I walked back out, closing the door behind me, and walked with Shippo a little ways away from the front of the house. We turned at the same time. It was perfect. The sun was setting was setting off to the side and we could see the sun through the windows and the doorknob shone as array of colors, like a prism. We smiled and hugged each other.

"What should we do with the extra lumber mama?" I looked over to said extras and thought for a moment before answering him.

"Well, we could always make a book shelf. And floors. Geez, you cut a lot down didn't you?" He blushed lightly at my playful teasing and gave a sheepish smile. My own smile widened in return. "But for now lets have dinner and go to bed in our new house, our new home." He smiled and nearly skipped to the house. I chuckled, right on his heels.

"You know," I said as we got inside and had the food cooking. "the outside of the house is already done, a full five days ahead of what I thought it would take us. We don't have to immediately work on finishing the floor, we can do one section at a time. The bookshelf will be easy. We can start training to become stronger tomorrow. What do you say?" He smiled lightly and nodded. "Well then, eat up."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, here it is, chapter three. I hope you like it!! I'm not gonna update until I have two more reviews. And incase you're wondering, the story is going to have more action from here on out and we'll start meeting people the next chapter. So yeah, it won't be as slow and have excruciatingly long details of what they are doing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been quite a few months now, nearly a year, since we had left the group. Our home was warm and clearly ours. We had a bookshelf. It had grown, but it was still small. I had stuffed it with school text books, teaching Shippo. I also had quite a few fiction novels from my time, they were merely there for amusement. I also had two other books, one written by the first mikos and the other written by a group of powerful fox and dog demons around the same time as Inuyasha was born.

The miko book was given to me by one of the demons of the forest. He had realized we meant no harm and we gained a truce with the demons of this forest. He had also given me the book, saying that I held the strongest and purest aura he had ever felt, demon and humans alike.

The other book was from another demon, an old dog demon. He came by periodically to train with Shippo, and he said, by giving Shippo the book, he would have less training to do when he came by. He was a kind demon. Whenever he came by he always stayed for dinner, in which we would talk. He used to be the Northern Demon Lord but left because of the corruption. The Western Demon Lord at the time, Inu no Taisho, was apparently a tyrannical bastard who was heartless and cared more about bedding every female than his son, Sesshomaru.

I was shocked to learn this about Sesshomaru. Maybe this was the reason he was so cold. Akinori, the demon lord we were friends with, had two children, Hayao and Yuzuna. Yuzuna was pupped by Inu no Taisho and she gave birth to Sesshomaru. I had apparently become friends with Sesshomaru's grandfather. Hayao is now, or hopefully, the Northern Demon Lord.

And here I sit now, as Akinori and Shippo training together, reading my miko book. It was full of strange markings and symbols, the instructions in riddles. But for some reason, I understood what it said. It taught me how to mold my aura into shapes, without the use of objects. It not only taught me about my aura, but also the human-and demon-body. It taught me the different body structures and parts of different demons. It also taught me about the usual characteristics of all the demons, humans, and hanyuo.

I could shape a sword, spear, and bow and arrow. I could throw balls of my energy if I didn't want to spend the time shaping a weapon. I could create a cloud under my feet to float in the air-apparently most full dog, fox, and cat demons could do this-and I could create wings. I could heal wounds, I was very advanced in healing. I could also use my aura to heighten my senses to that of Akinori's level. I could also use my aura to move faster, almost as fast as Kouga with his jewel shards.

I looked up as Shippo and Akinori walked to me. I stood, closing my book, and walked inside our house with them. I immediately began making food as the two of them sat down to rest and cool off. I glanced back at them happily. Shippo was like my son and Akinori felt like a father or grandfather to me. I had a new family, one that I was even closer to than my real one and Sango and Miroku.

I smiled happily as I walked over to them with a bowl of soup for both. They greatfully took them and began eating with me. I glanced up at Akinori. Me and Shippo had recently decided to ask him if he wanted to live with us. We had two bedrooms, but if he did move in it wouldn't take long t make him one, Shippo could always spend the night with me if it was needed. I sighed and gathered up my courage, it was or never.

"Akinori," Shippo glanced up at me, smile inching across his face. Akinori looked up also, a curious look crossing across his silvery eyes. "we, as in me and Shippo, were wondering if you would like to move in with us." I held my breath, waiting for his answer. I don't know why I was so nervous, he was going to come back to us either way. But I just couldn't help feeling nervous. I stared into Akinori's eyes, waiting.

He sat for a while, looking between Shippo and me, looking at our eager faces. He rested his hand over his mouth and chin, rubbing slightly as he thought. I didn't know how much more anticipation I could stand. I was about to explode, my body was shaking in repressed anticipation. I waited, wanting to know his answer. Finally, after what seemed like years, he began speaking.

"No, I will not move in." Our faces fell, we were so hoping he would decide to move in with us. "But, I have a different plan. You, Kagome, do you not have an obligation to the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls? Do you not have to leave this forest to do so?" I sighed knowing he was right.

"Of course, we should probably leave as soon as possible, I'm one of the only people who can sense a jewel shard. And we have to help defeat Naraku." He nodded.

"And I shall come with you." My head shot up, along with Shippo's, to stare at Akinori with wide eyes. He wanted to come with us? He was going to help us? Again, my body started shaking, but this time from happiness. I leaped from my spot and launched across the table, hugging him around his neck. He wobbled a little nearly falling. But as soon as Shippo launched himself also he couldn't help but fall over. We laughed a little before I sat back with Shippo and we allowed Akinori to sit up.

"We will leave by the end of the week. This will allow us enough time to prepare and plan." I nodded, that was the best plan of action. Shippo puffed his chest out a little proud of himself for the idea. Akinori chuckled a little before he also spoke.

"We will go to my grandson, Sesshomaru. No protesting. He may have not been fond of either of you, but he won't dare go against my word. I may not be a Lord anymore, but I still hold power of him. I am the oldest of his pack, therefore meaning I am alpha while I am with him. You have nothing to worry. Now, get to bed, I will stay here for the week instead of leaving." We nodded happily. With a last hug good night we left to my room, Akinori was going to stay in Shippo's room.

I climbed into bed after pulling on a long shirt from my time. Shippo quickly crawled in also, holding me. He was now taller than me and he insisted that he could protect me better this way. I accepted it and allowed him to do so. I closed my eyes and snuggled into him, my breathing evening out. I fell asleep with a happy smile.

-(^.^)-

I turned as we walked, looking back at our house, and sighed in sadness. We were leaving today, it was the end of the week. My bag was slung over my shoulder and packed with all of the stuff we would need. I carried no weapons, I no longer needed any after all of my training. I sighed once more and turned back around. Shippo sighed sadly on my right side and Akinori stayed silent on my other.

We were going to the Western Castle, to Sesshomaru. I was nervous. While he may not have been trying to kill us the past couple times, I doubt he would take kindly to us entering his home without permission and breaking some old dog demon claiming to being his grandfather. So, I doubt this was going to go well.

We were silent while we walked, only talking when necessary. We didn't run into any stray demons while walking through the forest. They knew who we were and saw no point in attacking or approaching us. So we were left alone with nothing to do. By nightfall we reached the edge of the forest.

"We will rest here for the night. The castle is about half a days walk away if we continue at this pace. Most likely, Sesshomaru will meet us before hand and we will most likely have to engage in battle. Don't worry, he will see reason." He turned away from us with a little smirk. Well, isn't he a scary old demon? I shook my head and went about setting up the camp.

After a light meal we got ready for bed. I slept in the clothes I would wear the next day, the same design I usually wore except instead of dark pink it was crimson red. I figured it was a fitting color to meet him in, it showed my respect to his kingdom. But of course, with my luck, he would most likely see it as a mockery. I shook my head of such morbid and slightly depressing thoughts and walked over to a tree close to the fire and leaned back to sleep. Akinori slept on the opposite side of the fire and Shippo slept in the branches of the tree I was sleeping against. I smiled sleepily at my little family. I set up a barrier before I let the dark pull me into its clutches.

-(^.^)-

By the time the sun was directly above us we could see the castle in the distance. Although it was far away it looked mighty and impressive. I was positively giddy in excitement, as was Shippo. Neither of us had been to a castle. I was tempted to run and leap in joy. Whenever I had traveled before I was yelled at by Inuyasha. But now that it was only me, Shippo, and Akinori, everything was calm, peaceful, and fun. I was pulled from my thoughts when Akinori stopped walking. He turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't realize it was mating season." I tilted my head to the side, how could he not know when mating season was? He noticed my confusion and answered me with a smile. "You see, after a demon mates he is no longer affected by the season, unless of course he has not sired any children. And seeing as I have done both, I'm not affected. I also didn't realize it was mating season because you two are the only people I've had contact with for the past 512 years, so I'm not positive when things are. Anyways, I need to block your scent, we can't have any demon going crazy and attempting to mate you. Because I must say, you have a positively alluring scent, quite addictive. The stronger a demon, the harder it is for them to resist you because their senses are much stronger."

I nodded and quickly did as I was told. We once more began walking. I looked around us, wondering when we would run into Sesshomaru, surely he was nearby. I sighed, why won't he just hurry up? We need to get this confrontation out of the way. Not a moment later, as if fate read my thoughts, a figure in white appeared in front of us.

His hair was just as long, reaching mid calf, and it was the same color, silvery white. His skin was pale, as usual, and was adorned with the maroon stripes and blue crescent moon. His eyes were still bright gold. He wore the same white clothes with the red octagons on his shoulder. He had the same armor, two swords, and yellow obi. I looked back up at his eyes, which were staring straight at Akinori with a slight glare.

"Akinori."

"Sesshomaru."

"We assumed you died."

"Apparently you were wrong."

"Apparently." And now they were silent. Really? That was the type of conversation they were going to hold? Well shit, this will be no good. That means I'll have to do the talking. I looked over at Akinori. He, of course, was still staring at Sesshomaru at an impasse. I rolled my eyes, dog demons and their petty competitions. I cleared my throat slightly, the three demons in the field swiveling their heads to me, and stepped forward slightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we have come here to ask for your alliance in the fight against Naraku and to collect the Sacred Jewel shards. Do we have your alliance?" He looked at me, measuring me up. He searched from my toes to the top of my head before settling back onto my eyes, a calculating look in his eyes. He turned his body to face me fully.

"And what shall I gain from such an alliance?"

"I shall re-grow your arm and extend Rin-chan's life to that of a demon's." He raised a brow at this, most likely expecting the offer of his other limb but not Rin's extended life. I waited for him to speak, he did so after a few moments.

"While your offer intrigues me, I require more. Afterall, you will gain more from this alliance than I will." Cheeky bastard. I should just walk away and forget about him. But just as I was preparing to turn around and leave, I caught Shippo's eyes.

He, of course, was giving me the look of 'don't you dare turn around or I swear I will drag you back myself and you won't enjoy it'. I sighed and stopped my thoughts of turning and leaving. I looked back at the annoying demon and thought, what else could I give him?

"How about this, _Lord Sesshomaru_, I will infuse my powers into your armor to protect you against purifying powers. Therefore, one less thing to bother you. It won't protect you against the physical object holding the purifying powers, but that shouldn't be a problem for you." There, let's see how he deals with that.

**A/N: Hey, Sorry I haven't updated this in a very long time. I got tired of waiting for people so I thought screw it and decided to update. I'll try putting the next chapter up soon. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

He smirked slightly, a scary sight indeed, and allowed his amusement to show in his eyes. I tried not to, really, I truly tried, but I couldn't help but gulp slightly. I don't care how strong I am, or that I have his alpha and my son with me, this demon was stronger than me, what was I suppose to do? I was frightened! Luckily, he couldn't smell my fear.

I began contemplating what I had just done. _Why, _did I have to use sarcasm? Was it _really _necessary? Did I have a _death_ wish? I sighed, no use contemplating it, what's done is done. I chanced a glance at Akinori, daring to take my eyes away from Sesshomaru for a moment.

He was smirking at me proudly. The mean old man, he probably planned on not talking just to make me talk and sign my death warrant just to mess with his grandson for amusement! I glared slightly, which only made his smirk wider, and turned back to Sesshomaru, who was smirking even more. I could even see my son grinning slightly off to my side. What is it with demons? A moment later and the silver haired demon in front of me began speaking.

"Very well, miko. I shall accept your proposal. You will accompany to my castle and fill your end of the bargain." I glared slightly with a nod, not appreciating him ordering me around. But I was interrupted by Akinori.

"No, she will only complete two of the three offers, we need leverage after all." I nodded to myself, that made sense. Who says he'll do what we want him to? I shifted my gaze from Akinori to Sesshomaru, waiting to see what he'll say.

"I'll scent mark both her and the kit. While demons will be wary of you, they won't dare go against me." I scrunched my eyes in confusion, what was he talking about? My confused eyes moved to Akinori, waiting for his answer. He looked contemplative for a moment before he nodded slightly, agreeing to whatever the demon lord was saying. I shrugged slightly as we all followed the smirking daiyokai.

A few moments later of running and we had arrived at the tall and imposing castle rising into the sky in all of it's glory. I couldn't stop and admire as I was rushed into the castle by Akinori, a hand on mine and Shippo's backs. I scowled slightly as I rushed to walk past Sesshomaru as we reached Rin's room.

Before I even had a good look around, I was tackled into a hug by a squealing glob. The rapid fire of questions left me sort of dazed as I held the girl in my arms. Wow, I haven't dealt with this much speaking since I left Inuyasha and the others. A chuckle brought me out of my daze and I turned to see Akinori beside me, cooing slightly at the ten year old girl I held, who was shyly giggling and smiling.

Well, isn't that adorable? I grinned and passed her into the demons arms, who smiled happily as he bounced her. Guess he loves kids. I turned to see Sesshomaru watching with an amused, though slightly wary, gaze. He turned as he felt my stare.

I turned away quickly, still not wanting to deal with him. I looked back to the old demon and little girl, who was excitedly telling Akinori all about everything in her room. I shook my head with a smile as Shippo walked over to join the two. I watched my family interacting with the young girl. I jumped as the deep voice of the arrogant daiyokai spoke up beside me.

"Little miko, you will tend to me first, seeing as Rin is occupied. Follow me." I nodded slightly, and with a glance back at the two demons and girl, I followed him out of the room. It wasn't far before he stopped and led me into a room.

The room had the natural grey walls of the castle. The floor was covered in a deep blue carpet. The room, which was clearly his room, was furnished lightly, only a large bookshelf, dresser for clothes, and table beside the large bed were the only pieces of furniture he owned. Though, the bed made up for the little amount of personal items he had.

It was tall, the top reaching right under my breasts, and it was a four poster bed. The wood was black, giving it a majestic feel to it. The bedding were shades of silvers, reds, and lighter blues. The pillows were the same shades. The curtains hanging down around the bed were black, though at the moment they were tied back with white cords to the four posts. I turned to look at Sesshomaru after my awing of his room.

"Well, where do you want to do this?" he smirked slightly, and I, again, couldn't hold back the gulp of nervousness.

"I assumed we were doing this on the bed. Though, we could do it on the floor, or the table, if that suites you, little miko." I nodded and walked over to the bed, motioning for him to sit on it.

"Okay, take off your shirt, I want to get this over with quickly." He nodded and immediately worked on getting the top portion of his clothes off, a smirk upon his face. I froze as I realized what he was smirking at. Our conversation. Oh geez, that was the most suggestive thing I've ever said. And he encouraged it! The perv…I scowled slightly as I raised my hands to his chest.

I gulped slightly as I touched the pale skin by his stump of an arm. While the process of re-growing his arm would be easy, though slightly draining, on my part, it would hurt like hell for him. I glanced at his face, contemplating if I should warn him about the pain. But remembering his suggestiveness, and arrogance, I decided to let him discover it himself. I quickly turned back to his stump and closed my eyes, preparing for the re-growth of his arm.

A moment later, I allowed my powers to stretch from me to him, a pink glow surrounding where we were connected. I could feel him relax slightly under my hands before he tensed as the pain hit him. As I felt his arm, slowly but surely regrow, he growled loudly. His uninjured hand came up to grip my waist tightly, his growl growing louder.

I winced slightly as I felt his claws dig into my skin and draw blood. But it didn't stop my powers from flowing into him as I re-grew his arm. My eyes snapped open though as I felt his aura changing. His eyes were wide open, his teeth bared. But instead of the normal gold, his eyes were a glowing crimson red, he was allowing his demon to take over. Maybe I should have warned him about the pain…

I turned my eyes to the nearly complete arm. Only a few more moments, I just need to last a few more moments. I need his alliance if we are going to fight Naraku soon. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I completely focused on the arm, the only thing left were his fingers.

As soon as the last claw was finished, I fell onto the bed beside the angry demon. I didn't even get the chance to take in a full breath before he was on top of me, snarling for all he was worth, crimson eyes boring into my blue ones. I raised a brow as he leaned down, our noses touching.

He snarled louder as he opened his mouth, fangs sharp and long. I remained unmoving, not showing my emotions as he leaned down to my neck. I kept my gaze locked with his eyes as he continued to stare up at me. On the inside though, I was terrified, if I let my scent slip out and showed my fear, he would most likely kill me. He placed his mouth around my throat, letting his fangs dig slightly into my neck.

I hid my wince of pain and prayed he couldn't feel my quickened heart beat. We stayed this way for a while longer before he sat back, straddling my waist, and kept our gazes locked. He had stopped snarling and growling by now. He cocked his head to the side as he regarded me. Finally, after a single huff, his eyes bled back to the gold I was used to. I let out a very small sigh of relief, thankful that I was going to live another day. I tugged at my wrists, which I just realized he had been holding tightly this entire time, silently asking for him to let go of me. He smirked slightly as he answered.

"Now, now, little miko, I think you deserve some punishment." His smirk grew wider as he caught my wary look. "What, afraid?" He growled lightly as he leaned down to where our noses were nearly touching. "You should be. Why was I not warned of the pain I would experience? Surely you know not to surprise an animal, especially a _dangerous_ animal. I could have killed you, why would you risk such a thing?" I only gulped and shook my head. He tilted his head to the side as he leaned up again. "Fine, you shall pay later, little miko." He turned to look at my neck with a curious expression, his smirk reappearing onto his aristocratic face. "For now, though, I shall scent mark you. After all, I want you to complete your end of the bargain."

He leaned down, not giving me the chance to speak, and closed his mouth over the area between my neck and shoulder, over my pulse point. I stiffened as he began suckling and nipping. My struggling was halted as his grip on my wrists grew tight and he growled as he continued his ministrations.

"I-is this _necessary_? Come on, can't this be done in a le-" I was cut of as he bit down, hard. I yelped, surprised by the unexpected sting. Though, I was thankful for his previous actions, softening my skin to allow his fangs to go in smoother. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as he began sucking on my blood.

He stopped after a few moments and withdrew his teeth, I relaxed slightly as I expected his to pull away, thinking he was done. But I was mistaken as his tongue was pressed roughly onto my open wound. He began licking. I'm not sure what he was doing, all I know is that it was all starting to feel very, well, _good_. I moaned softly, which caused the demon to let out a purr of sorts.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he pulled away, his eyes tinged a light pink. He stared down at me, breathing heavily. He had risen himself up slightly during the…scent marking…to where he wasn't sitting down on me. He smirked as he looked down at me. I scowled as I quickly composed myself. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door slamming open. We both swiveled our heads to see Akinori growling in the door way, his lips pulled back over his fangs.

"Sesshomaru, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing? You said you would scent mark them, not-" He was cut off by the growling demon now pressed tightly against me, the red in his eyes spreading, though he kept his calm voice as he spoke.

"Why, I did scent mark her, just not the way you expected. Why do you think I offered to mark them? The council has been pushing these last few decades, I simply couldn't refuse her scent." He smirked slightly at this. I turned my confused gaze to Akinori, who was growling angrily from the door.

"You are no better than your father." Sesshomaru's look grew cold.

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to that disgrace. You dislike him just as much as I do, I would never follow in his footsteps."

"But here you are, with a human." Wait, are they talking about what I think they're talking about. I looked up to the smirking demon above me.

"Be that as it is, I am with a _miko_, a _true_ miko. And you know what this means. Therefore, I am not with a mere human. But that is not what I am referring to, I am referring to my fathers fleeting tendencies. Never would I bed another woman if I were mated, I am true to my breed, I _am_ loyal." my mouth fell open in shock.

'_Mate? Why was he talking about mates? What do I have to do with this?' _I closed my eyes and allowed the darkness of unconsciousness take over as I refused to make the obvious connection of me in this conversation.

-(^.^)-

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, but it was because I didn't have an inspiration for this story. But, sometime during the day I began writing this chapter. So, here it is. I hope everyone enjoyed this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.**


End file.
